An Eclipse
by BiskElle
Summary: And though the effortlessly charming Sabrina would always stir something in him, Dylan Hunter knew that it was her 95-pound, bon-mot tossing, label-whoring, intelligent, intuitive, weeps when she watches Nights of Cabiria best friend, that had his heart.
1. Sabrina

**Set some time after 5x02, after the release of Dan's 'Inside'...**

_The golden girl. Dylan's blazing sunlight for so long, and so mesmerized was he; so blinding was its initial glow, that he would ignore all left in its long cast shadows. How underappreciated was the subtle but ever burning light of the moon, cooler and less bright; shrouded in darkness, but always persevering._

_And though the effortlessly charming Sabrina would always stir something within him, Dylan Hunter knew that it was her 95-pound, doe-eyed, bon-mot tossing, label-whoring, intelligent, intuitive, weeps when she watches Nights of Cabiria, graceful, strong, and ever beautiful best friend, Belle, that had a firm and unyielding hold on his heart._

The words burned in Serena's mind as she swept down the streets of Brooklyn, her destination just in sight but without yet grasping a purpose. She quickly ducked into a narrow alley as a limo pulled up, and watched as Blair came barreling out straight into the building. Serena hurried to follow her, catching Blair just as she strode through the door of Dan's loft, without even knocking, as if she had done it a million times before. Serena couldn't help but wonder how many times Blair had indeed sauntered across that threshold. There were clearly so many things that had slipped past her notice of late. In her hurry, Blair did not properly sweep shut the doors, and though she knew it was wrong, Serena peeked through the crevice that was left.

"Humphrey what the hell is this?" Blair practically screeched, waving a hardcopy of Dan's _Inside _in his face before shoving it against his chest.

"Listen Blair I can explain…" Dan said, clearly expecting the outburst, his tone calm and rehearsed.

But Blair, with her flair for the dramatics and always consumed by her passion, cut him off. "Are you craving publicity that much, that you would invent some sort of tragic, unrequited love story between you and me?"

Serena was surprised at the strength of relief she felt at that statement. Though she was not currently with Dan, she still felt a sense of entitlement when it came to him, and the thought of him belonging to someone else, especially Blair, struck her more profoundly with a reaction of loss than she was expecting.

"And for what?" Blair continued in her rant, "So your blurb can include something about doomed star-crossed lovers and maybe tempt a few lonely housewives to buy a couple more copies of your book? Did you even think about what this would do to my reputation? Or how it would affect my relationship with Louis? Or how it would affect Chuck or Serena? I mean, was it too predictable for you to end up with the enchanting blonde that you were infatuated with from the start? So you decided to spice it up with some fictitious twist that you were in love with the bitch of a best friend? I'm just trying to understand what prompted that puny mind of yours-"

"Blair will you please shut up for a moment!" Dan blurted out, "I mean, for someone who is perceptive enough to spot a fake Gucci keyring from a mile away, how can you be so oblivious to this?"

Blair's forehead crinkled in confusion and anger. "What are you talking about Humphrey?"

Jaw clenched in determination, Dan admitted, "I didn't take any artistic licenses."

Blair paused to mull over the statement. Her eyes narrowed, "…Are you saying that Nate is really gay?"

Dan rolled his eyes, "I love you Goddammit! I'm in love with you Blair!" Dan exclaimed in his frustration, running his hands through his hair.

Serena clasped her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her uninhibited gasp, but it seemed the two in the room were too preoccupied to notice anyhow.

Dan sighed, "When I envisioned telling you in my head, it was never supposed to be a mode of attack."

Blair was stunned into silence. "Dan I thought we tried that path, and we both agreed that it wasn't meant to be."

"No _you_ said there was nothing there. I just didn't disagree with you." He paused. "The truth is… I felt something then. And I hoped it would go away with time, but if anything… it only grew stronger."

"But you said nothing when I would come to you about Louis, or about what happened with Chuck and me-"

"It was better to be around you and be hurting, then not be around you at all." Dan said in a voice sounding resigned.

There was a long silence, as all occupants tried to process the meaning of these words. "Dan…"

"I know you don't feel the same way, Blair, you don't have to say it. I know the princess doesn't actually fall in love with the," Dan paused to search for the appropriate analogy "… stable boy."

Blair began meekly, "I care about you—"

"I don't need you to indulge me—"

"Do I look like someone who would coddle you Humphrey?" Blair snapped, before taking a deep breath "Just let me say this. I genuinely care about you, more than I ever thought was possible…"

"But?" Dan prodded.

"…but I'm with Louis now. And there's also…"

"Chuck."

"Yes. There's also Chuck." Her voice was but a quiet murmur now. She looked down. "I don't want to even begin to think about you in that way, because things are complicated enough as it is…"

Dan's gaze snapped upwards and he took a couple of steps towards Blair, a new fire in his eyes. "Have you thought that maybe you're just scared to think of me that way, because you know there's something there?"

Blair stumbled backwards slightly, desperately avoiding his intense gaze. But Dan persevered, gently taking her by the waist and tentatively leaning forward. But Blair lightly laid a hand on his chest to stop him, closing her eyes. "Dan, please don't go there." She whispered softly.

Disheartened he moved back a safe distance, and bowed his head. "Blair, I don't think we should be friends anymore." He said slowly, bitterness colouring his tone. "Or whatever this relationship is between us."

Blair's breath was caught in her throat. She knew how naïve it was to think they could go back to the way things were before his wretched book or his tenacious declaration. She knew there would be no going back to long nights huddled on the worn-out plush sofa, gooey pizzas and stimulating conversations about Fitzgerald and Bertolucci passing their lips, but a part of her was hoping…

"I don't think I can handle being your confidante when it comes to your love dilemmas,"

"Dan, I won't talk about it anymore—" Blair promised, eager to find a quick fix, so that she could keep his company; the very company of which she used to detest but now found herself dreading the prospect of living without.

"I'm not rational when you ask me to run away with you, or pretend to be your boyfriend." Dan continued, ignoring her chiming in. "And I don't know how many more sleepovers I can take…"

'_Running away? Sleepovers?' _Serena couldn't believe the scale of their secrecy, and in her mind, betrayal. Last they told her, they were humiliated in each other's companionship. How did it come this far?

"Then I wont sleepover anymore." Blair pleaded, tears starting to smart her eyes. She hadn't realized how much she had come to depend on Dan Humphrey's always-present, steady shoulder; his sharp tongue and quick mind; his unfathomable ability to know the words she needed to hear in her most vulnerable states, until now.

"I don't think I can be around you _at all_ anymore Blair." Dan finally croaked, his voice husky with emotion. "It's become too painful."

Serena turned away, leaning back against the open wall next to the door, squeezing her eyes shut as if that could erase what she had witnessed. This; Dan and Blair; Blair and Dan; previously separate entities tethered only through their combined love of her, now reduced to tears and heartbreak that she played no part in; it was just incomprehensible to her. She must be a masochist, she reasoned, because her feet refused to flee the scene, and though her eyes were closed, she kept her ears open.

There was not enough air in the room for the both of them, Blair realized, taking in deep shuddering breaths. "You said, that when everything else was lost, I would always have you." She hated herself for bringing up that card, almost wishing she could reach out and snatch back such selfish words before they reached his ears, but she had little else to resort to.

Dan's eyes were full of inconceivable pain when he brought them up to meet hers. "I love you so much Blair, that if you asked me to remain by your side as a friend always, I would do it."

Tears spilled down the side of Blair's cheeks.

"But would you really ask that of me?" He finished quietly.

It was the final nail in their coffin. All three of them.

Serena didn't know why, it was such a poignant moment, but the thought occurred to her wryly, '_Sabrina just can't compete against an eclipse…'_

**Authors Note: Have been trying to grasp inspiration for almost a year now. It was only with the latest bouts of Dair, that I was struck with this little musing. I know this isn't anything ground-breaking (I'll probably delete it soon); I got it all out in one go, very late at night –or early in the morning I should say- so the ending is very lazy. I'm not going to apologize for the beginning however, I think it's realistic of Dan to use unbelievably cheesy metaphors haha! And I may have took some liberties with the depth of the relationship between Dan and Blair, because I love this coupling so much for so long, I'm probably reading into gestures and looks way more than I should. Reviews are much appreciated!**

**XOXO**


	2. Claude

**Due to some requests and this damn persistent Dair-related muse, I have decided to continue this story, looking at Dan and Blair's relationship from Chuck's point of view. Takes place a week after the previous chapter. And for those new to the Dair fandom who perhaps haven't memorized their every line and interaction, the first part, an extract of Dan's book, is based on episode 3x18. Enjoy!**

"_Who else could love me after what I've become?" Belle's voice was even and steady, as it always was, throughout the time that Dylan knew her. But he sensed the vulnerability and acute anguish laced within the words, and even more surprisingly, Dylan realized this wasn't actually the first time he had seen the multifaceted inner turmoil of Belle Windsor. _

_As he walked away, Dylan was struck with the thought that despite Belle being the "Queen" of the Upper East side, and he being but a "Lonely Boy" from the wrong side of the bridge, they were a lot more alike than he cared to think. Though her slate was far from clean, in this instant, her only offense was for loving someone too much. Dylan could relate to harboring such levels of devotion, only to have it thrown back in your face time and time again; the fair-haired beauty delivering his fortuitous blows, still, and always, blissfully unaware of the effects she had on people. _

_With that in mind, the next time Dylan caught sight of Belle, he followed her longing gaze towards Belle's very own Sabrina: Claude Baylor. With his smooth accent and dark furrowing brows, it was easy for Claude to charm the leggy blonde at the bar. But Dylan could see the sidelong glances Claude casted towards Belle, always making sure that she was enduring through it. _

_Up until that very moment, Dylan had always believed that Belle and Claude were fated to be with each other, what with their unique ability to stylize superciliousness and flamboyancy, as well as their shared pastime in spreading minor tribulation among the UES. But Dylan quickly came to realize that what the two of them needed was _not_ someone who would only escalate that drama –for they could generate enough strife independently. No, what Belle and Claude needed was someone to stabilize their already embellished lives; someone to ground them when the excitement got too out of control, and to remind them to find happiness among all the 'tragedy' people now tend to associate with 'epicness'. _

_And so Dylan found himself sliding next to the forlorn Belle, blurting out, "Just to clarify, I do think you deserve to be with someone who makes you happy". She came back with a quick, stinging retort, but Dylan didn't mind. _

_Because even if Belle believed she didn't deserve to be happy, Dylan thought he ought to let her know that someone in the world believed she did. _

Chuck set the book he was reading down onto the table beside him. He realized he had been putting off reading the atrocity for days for good reason. He sat with his head in his hands for a while, before flinging the accused book flying across the room.

"_People like me don't write books. We're written about._" He had once said, and while he firmly stood by that statement, he could not feel comfortable with the fact that there, his most intimate and precious relationship lay, exposed for all the world to see in an unflattering light, and he had no forum to defend it.

Well, it didn't matter what the rest of the world thought. All that was important was that him and Blair knew that what they had was special and one-of-a-kind and …epic?

…_to remind them to find happiness among all the 'tragedy' people now tend to associate with 'epicness'._

Chuck shook his head, hoping that it would shake off the biting words of Dan Humphrey. He decided he needed to see Blair. Now.

Riding the elevator up to Blair's penthouse apartment, Chuck mused over the moments he had spent in its close confinements. It was those precious seconds in the elevator, where he spent many a time gathering his courage to open himself up to Blair, or masking his pain as the doors would close and he would walk out with another bitter rejection. Now he used the time to wonder what he hoped to accomplish by seeing her. Not a reconciliation, for he had chosen to let her go. Just a reaffirmation in what they once had. That there relationship really had been great and epic, and it wasn't always just sad and painful. That was all he wanted, right?

Chuck sauntered across Blair's lobby, slightly puzzled to find the absence of a bustling Polish Dorota. Shrugging it off, he moved up the sweeping staircase, but was stopped midway up, by the sight that lay just above him through the gaps in the banister. Dan Humphrey, or Hum-Drum-Humphrey as Chuck preferred, was leaning against Blair's closed door.

"You know I'm prepared to stay out here right?" Dan called through the door, met only with silence, "I brought a bagel which should at least last me through the day if I ration it properly."

Just as Chuck was preparing to intervene, Blair's door swung open, revealing the petite brunette dressed only in her silk robe, lines of weariness and tiredness and profound… grief (? Chuck couldn't quite put his finger on it) etched into her face.

"What do you want Dan? I thought we agreed not to see each other anymore."

From his barred view, Chuck could just frame half her face through the mahogany handrail, and he couldn't help but note how beautiful she was, even bare of any makeup.

"Dorota called me in a panic, telling me that you and Louis were over and that you hadn't left your room all week after you—" Dan broke off, choking on his next words.

"After I what, Dan?" Blair asked coldly, "Go on, spit it out then!" When Dan refused to comply, Blair bit out in a cruel tone Chuck had never heard on her before, "After I _miscarried_?"

If Chuck had been worried about feeling nothing before, he didn't have to worry about that now. He staggered back down the stairs under the wave of emotions that hit him. Ranging from confusion to pain to anger to resentment to anguish to love and worry; all of it, blow by mighty blow; as if all the feelings he had been trying to accumulate before, came crashing down on him all at once and then some. He clutched at his chest, feeling like he could claw his heart out if it meant extinguishing this excruciating pain.

"—doctors hypothesized it was all the stress I was under of keeping the baby a secret," Blair was babbling, her tone held a strange quality of lifelessness, "between dealing with the royal wedding, then Louis leaving me after I told him about Chuck, Serena avoiding me-"

"Blair-"

"And even you abandoning me-"

"Blair!" Dan took her into his arms, holding her tightly, "I'm so sorry." He murmured into her hair. "I'm so sorry."

Feeling her lack of response, Dan pulled back to take a good look at her. Blair's chocolate eyes seemed vacant and glassed over. He shook her slightly, but kept a firm grip on her shoulders for she seemed so fragile; as if a light breeze could blow her away and take her from him.

"Blair I can't even begin to imagine what you're dealing with, but you need to remember to take care of yourself. God, look at you, you need to eat something. I brought you a smoked salmon bagel, your favourite—"

"It was Chuck's." Blair murmured, looking up at Dan, "It must have been Chuck's. We were being punished for all the bad things we used to do-"

"Blair don't. Don't do this to yourself, I'm begging you. These things happen. Bad things happens to good people everyday. This is not your fault. Hey!" Dan grabbed the point of her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his, "This is not your fault Blair." He repeated seriously.

Her lip quivered. Tears slowly leaked out of the corner of her russet eyes. "Then why have I felt suffocated by this darkness for so long, Dan?"

"Because the world knows that it can throw it your way and you will still get through it Blair." He held her gaze, "You, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, are one of the strongest people I have ever met. I have seen you at your lowest points, and you have always managed to rise above them. And that's why I love you. _Shrouded in darkness, but always persevering_, remember? Is it lame of me to quote my own book?"

Blair managed to snort through her tears, though it came out more of a sob. Dan cupped her face in his hands.

"And that's why I love you in a way that I never loved anyone before, not even Serena." Dan told her tenderly, stroking her hair, "It's easy to smile when everything in life goes your way, but it's a true testament to those who can smile even when things do not."

Chuck had gathered himself enough to just peek at the scene before him. Blair had managed to give a weak smile, tears still dribbling down her chin. But that small smile spoke volumes to Chuck. And he moved away, feeling like an intruder in the private, intimate moment between Dan and Blair.

Chuck walked away, appreciating that him and Blair indeed shared something great and truly epic; it was an unforgettable and irreplaceable relationship; feelings would always be there between them. It was meant to be… in that time of their lives. When they lived for the games and their lives and bodies were dictated by the height of their passion and fervor. But that passion and love burned so brilliantly and so quickly, that it could never maintain that level of brightness. Maybe the two of them were _meant to be_ some time in the distant future, when they had both grown beyond the darkness and hollowness their relationship had been corrupted with in their youth. But not now.

Now, they needed time and space to grow out of who they once were, to grow into the people they were meant to become, and they were only holding themselves back in desperately trying to cling together. Chuck had let her go more than once before, but never had it been so hard as it was in that moment. For all the other times, even when he pushed her to Louis, on some level deep inside of him, he knew she would eventually come back to him. Now, he didn't _know_, but he could still _hope_.

Upstairs, in each other's arms, Dan whispered into her hair, "Waldorf, you are good and beautiful just the way you are." She let the first genuine smile touch her lips in weeks. "So please eat something." He implored, offering his bagel.

Blair took a bite just to placate him, and it seemed to please him, so she tried to swallow another mouthful. "I told Louis about Chuck because you made me realize that I don't want my fairytale to be built on a foundation of lies. I naively thought that if he truly loved me, he could forgive my past mistakes and continue loving me." Blair looked at Dan meaningfully, "After all, it is your past that defines who you really are, and so real love,_ true love_, would be knowing all those faults and loving them anyway."

Dan's eyes searched hers. "I agree." He said slowly.

"Well, I think I can probably get over your poor choice in clothes." She quipped nonchalant, but her eyes were telling.

Blair pondered over having previously lived her whole life _wanting_ the attention scandals brought, as the status one gained on the Upper East Side was in direct relation to the number of hits one got on Gossip Girl; her whole life she had _wanted _to receive a dramatic proposal on top of the Empire State Building or be engaged to a Prince. But she had gotten all she _wanted_, and it still hadn't brought her complete happiness. As Blair met Dan's loving gaze, she smiled, slowly coming to realize that it was a brown paper bag containing lunch she had otherwise forgotten; a place of shelter when life got to be too much; and a simple smile, which she _needed_.

**Authors Note: The End. For real this time. In this chapter I really just tried to encapsulate why I think Blair and Dan should be endgame. I just really believe that their relationship is a lot healthier than the 'epicness' of Blair and Chuck. I did it in a way that I hope wasn't demeaning to what Blair and Chuck had, because I can agree that they really loved each other at one point and feelings will always linger there. However, I also think that relationship constricts the characters' ability to grow, as they always seem to resort back to their old tricks in the end when they're with each other. This isn't the fault of any individual character, just that they bring it out of each other. On the other hand, I think Dan and Blair bring out the very best in each other, and all they do is mutually grow together, which is what a healthy, happy and long-lasting relationship should be in my opinion. I know it's not as black and white as I laid it out to be (I could go on and on), and I don't want this to turn into a heated Chair vs Dair argument, however I would be interested in hearing other people's respectful and articulate opinions. Reviews are appreciated!**

**XOXO**


	3. Jessie

**The finale (or anything subsequent) didn't happen. End of story. What _did_ happen was Dan telling Blair that he fell for her at W, so how could I resist writing that! I know, I keep saying that this story is complete… I lied. I am in complete denial of season 6, and below is how Gossip Girl ended in my head. I thought I'd share it, as I think we all need an alternative ending for this atrocious series. **

"_Oh look! It's Georgia's baby."_

_Dylan chuckled to himself as he recollected Belle's undignified grunt earlier that day as she wrestled the stapler out of his hand. Accustomed to only having seen Belle dolled up at fancy events, he was pleasantly surprised to discover the inner strength she possessed –both in intellect and in will– behind the frilly dresses and 5-inch heels. Somehow, Belle always managed to surprise him._

_A cleared throat brought Dylan out of his thoughts, and he realized dazedly he had reached the front of the queue and the cashier was waiting for his order. _

"_Err… sorry about that, can I please get the… um… the prosciutto panini please?"_

"_Just the one?" _

"_Yeah, thanks." _

_He thought about Belle and how in her determination and stubbornness she'd probably forget to break for lunch, and he called out to the waitress, "Sorry can you make that two actually!"_

_Dylan then recalled how Belle's toughness had also spurned multiple schemes against him and his loved ones, including the banishment of his little sister, Jessie Hunter. _

"_So two prosciutto paninis then?" The waitress repeated._

_Dylan shook his head, "Sorry, just the one's fine. Sorry, ignore what I said before." _

_The waitress, irritation colouring her tone, clarified, "Just one, got it."_

_As he waited, Dylan tried to organize the conflicting thoughts jumbled in his head. On the one hand, there was the Belle Windsor who made girls cry in highschool for wearing tights as pants; who countless of times embarrassed and blackmailed him, Valerie, Jessie and supposed best friend Sabrina; who accused him of sleeping with a teacher (granted he did eventually) for her own personal gain; and above all, forced his sister to up and move her entire life for no justifiable reason. _

_And then there was the Belle Windsor who tried to mask a quiet sniffle for a cough whilst watching Nenette's struggle in captivity; who would vehemently insist she didn't want popcorn but end up eating half of his (he quietly started ordering a large instead of his usual medium to accommodate this); who stood in front of 'Der Kuss' for a full forty minutes at a Gustav Klimt exhibition, a strange sadness in her eyes; and, Dylan Hunter was beginning to realize, the Belle Windsor who let few people in, but when she did, she loved them fiercely and with her whole heart. And she was constantly getting hurt when they didn't love her back with the same force. Her mother, Sabrina, Claude._

_The waitress handed him his panini in a brown paper bag. Dylan shot her a sheepish smile. "One more prosciutto panini, please? I'm so sorry."_

Jenny sighed as she gazed out the train window, the high-rise landscape of New York fast approaching. This was her third reading of Dan's book and she still didn't get it. Dan and Blair? Seriously?

After a long time apart, Jenny was going to spend Thanksgiving in New York, and it would be her first time seeing her brother since the release of his book. Dan had called to warn her that he was with Blair now, and in the spirit of Thanksgiving –and his sanity- they should use the opportunity to bury the hatchet. Jenny reluctantly promised she'd _try_, and so decided to reread _Inside_, in an attempt to understand just exactly what her brother saw in the Queen B.

Jenny squinted over the throng of people till she finally spotted Dan's dark mop of hair. "Dan!" She squealed, running over, and throwing her arms around his neck.

"It's good to see you Jen." Dan told her, squeezing her tightly.

Jenny caught sight of Blair over Dan's shoulder, hanging back a little awkwardly, letting them have their moment. She had promised she'd _try_, and Jenny liked to think she had grown in Hudson away from the temptations of NYC, so she pulled out of Dan's hug, and strained a smile. "Hey Blair," she chirped, giving a little wave.

Blair seemed almost surprised to be acknowledged, "Hey Jenny," she said quickly, a nervous smile playing on her lips.

Jenny thought she heard Dan breath a small sigh of relief before he picked up her bags. "Dad's busy cooking a feast, so he's sorry he couldn't pick you up himself."

"Oh I've missed Dad's notorious waffles!" Jenny quipped, puzzled to why her comment elicited such strange reactions from her two companions.

Exchanging glances, Dan teased, "Forget Dad's cooking, wait till you try Blair's "famous" cranberry sauce."

"I'd ask why you're laughing Humphrey, but then I remember that you actually enjoyed _Good Luck Chuck_."

"Blair, I've seen you burn macaroni and cheese. Out of a box."

"Well luckily, cranberry sauce doesn't need to be cooked then."

"I'm sure you'll still manage to find some way to mess it up."

"Have some faith in me Humphrey. If you have enough faith in Brooklyn to walk around and not expect to get stabbed, I'm sure you can expend some my way." Blair said dryly. "After all, I have enough faith that you will get over your momentary lapse in judgment with your hair." She muttered under her breath.

"Jen, what do you think of my hair, honestly?" Dan asked, turning to Jenny.

"Honestly?" Jenny eyed the black, curly mess. "It looks like you cut off Cedric's hair and glued it onto your scalp."

Blair burst out laughing as Dan looked mildly offended. He tugged at a curl, murmuring, "Is it really that bad?"

"I always knew you had taste Little J. Now if you could only pass some of that on to your brother, the man who thinks you can wear flannel and still be respected anywhere other than a cornfield…"

"I'd be more inclined to believe you Blair, if only I weren't missing half my wardrobe—"

Jenny hadn't really believed it until now. As the two walked ahead, bickering away, laughing, touching. She shook her head in amazement and quickly followed.

"As much of a tight fit as it is, we decided to celebrate Thanksgiving at the loft this year Jen, in honour of your homecoming." Dan told her, as he lugged her suitcase up the stairwell.

"Oooh lucky us." Blair quipped, with a teasing smile.

Jenny smiled. "You guys didn't have to do that."

"It's your home here in Manhattan. Of course we did."

"Who else is coming exactly?" Jenny asked, slightly wary as she pushed open the doors to the loft.

"Jen!" Rufus engulfed her in a hug. "It's so good to have you home."

"Welcome home Jennifer." Lily said, hugging her in turn.

"Wow dad, you really aren't holding back this year." Jenny commented eyeing the spread of food. "I think we can afford to feed a small army with our leftovers alone. How can I help?"

"Actually I think we're good here Jen. The turkey's in the oven. Dan's on the mash."

Blair cleared her throat pointedly.

"And of course we can't forget Blair with the highly important task of producing the cranberry sauce." Rufus added quickly, laughing. "To make this a true Humphrey Thanksgiving I just need to whip up some waffles and we're done." He gave a sidelong glance at Dan and Blair across the counter, and shuffled along to Jenny. "I can't for the life of me figure out why those two always smile and blush at the mention of waffles…"

Jenny shrugged. "Beats me. I can't for the life of me figure out why those two?"

Rufus laughed. "Yeah. Most of us thought the same at first Jen. You'll come around."

"Don't tell me you actually approve dad?"

"I think she's really good for him Jen. He's less weighed down by his judgments and qualms. When he's with her, he's a lot brighter." Rufus placed an arm around her shoulders. "Try not to hold on to your reservations for too long Jen, because even though your brother would never admit it, what you think matters to him. And I think Blair makes him very happy."

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone!" A chipper voice called out, as Serena Van Der Woodsen strolled through the doors.

"Happy Thanksgiving S." Blair and Serena embraced.

Jenny wondered if Serena had also offered her blessing as easily and willingly as their father.

"No Nate?" Blair asked Serena.

"Hey I am a strong, independent woman now B, working a fabulous PR job, who does not constantly need to be validated by the presence of her man." Serena paused. "…Plus, Nate is spending Thanksgiving with his parents." They both laughed.

Jenny felt a little awkward, cringing at the part she played in Serena and Nate's history. But when Serena caught sight of her, she smiled warmly. "Happy Thanksgiving Jenny!" She waved.

"Happy Thanksgiving Serena." She called out in return, relieved that Serena wasn't the type to hold a grudge. As Jenny left to unpack her things, she was caught by surprise to find that her wardrobe was already full with dresses and skirts that didn't belong to her. "Have you guys been renting out my room?" She asked the occupants of the living room, "My wardrobe is packed."

"Sorry Jenny, I completely forgot, your brother's closet consists of like one sock drawer, so I had to put some of my stuff in your room." Blair said apologetically.

Jenny narrowed her eyes. _Of course_, she thought wryly, _because Queen Blair must dominate every space she steps foot it, surrounded by all her extravagance. _Even as she now properly surveyed the loft, she could pick out all of Blair's touches on the apartment. A scented candle here, a throw-rug there.

"I can clear some of it out now?" Blair offered.

"That would be great." Jenny forced a smile.

Jenny belatedly realized that this meant the two of them would be alone in her room and wished she had just decided to live out of her suitcase. She sat at the end of her single bed, watching while Blair folded some of her skirts. After sitting in a moment's silence, Blair finally piped up, "So it must've come as a shock to you, Dan and I."

"You know, just a tad." Jenny couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"Trust me, no one was as surprised by it as me."

Jenny sighed. "So how did it happen? Because last I read, _Inside _ended as an unrequited love story." Jenny paused, not sure if she should continue. But she wanted to protect Dan, and her resolve made her ask, "And besides, what about you and Chuck? Isn't it always going to be you two in the end? Because if it is, do not treat my brother as another footnote in your love story. Another obstacle you two need to overcome. I've been there, but Dan deserves better."

Blair stopped folding to join Jenny on the end of the bed. She looked up at her. "Chuck is in Boston making a name for himself without his family's legacy and history weighing him down. He realized he did not want to inherit anything his father had to give, and that as long as he stayed in Manhattan, he would never escape his father's ugly influence and reach. And it's been good for him. He's becoming the man I always knew he could be. And that's how I know Jenny. Because now, it isn't that Chuck and I can't be together, or that we need to let each other grow. Now there is nothing in our way. Except that I don't _want_ to be him. I want to be with your brother. I love Dan." Blair stopped. "Wow, that's the first time I've ever said that. I love Dan." She repeated to herself, with a sort of wondrous amazement.

Jenny felt like an awkward intruder on Blair's private moment, but appreciated the sincerity and softness she was seeing in this side of Blair she had never experienced before. Blair turned to Jenny. "Jenny, I'm sorry. For everything that happened with you, Chuck and I. I know this apology is long overdue, but it needs to be said. No one should ever have to call themselves 'an obstacle' that needed to be overcome. I'm sorry that I ever made you feel that way; that I threw you out of your own home, when it was never your fault to begin with. I just _so_ wanted to believe in Chuck and I, that I would always find someone or something else to blame for our not being together. When it was really just Chuck and I all along. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that."

Jenny couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with emotion. Sure, she had moved past that incident -she even had a steady boyfriend now- but there is a small burden you cradle near your heart at being called someone else's _mistake_, that is hard to let go of. "Thank you Blair. I really appreciate that." And she meant it.

When they were done –they spent the rest of the time talking fashion, in particular, mocking Dan's poor fashion choices- they rejoined the family outside, setting the table, and welcoming Eleanor and Cyrus.

"Thank you for hosting us Lily." Eleanor said between air kisses.

"Of course Eleanor! You have always welcomed us to your home for Thanksgiving, even before Blair and Daniel started dating, it is about time we repaid the favour." Lily said graciously.

"Blair, I appreciate the glowing review on Elle Magazine's website, although, and I quote, 'the few misses there were in the Waldorf Design collection were almost always the result of some excessive gesture; a too-wide collar or an overpuffed sleeve,' Eleanor raised an eyebrow pointedly.

"Mother, you know I've always appreciated your designs, but I can't be completely biased." Blair defended.

"Yes well, after your scathing column on Alexander McQueen's fall line, I suppose I got off easy." Eleanor sniffed, presenting her with a box. "This came for you from your father along with his regards from France."

"Pie!" Blair squealed in excitement.

"How on earth do you get pie sent over from France?" Dan asked incredulously.

"Oh how I missed the Upper East Side." Jenny muttered and everyone laughed.

After they all gave their thanks, and ate and laughed till their belly's ached, it was time for everyone to retire. Jenny lay down on her old childhood bed, soaking the day in. She heard Blair and Dan enter his room, and realized with an inward groan that the garage door that separated them was slightly open.

"Now, I don't know if you remember, but this is somewhat of an anniversary for you and I." Dan could be heard saying.

Blair grinned. "Of course I remember Humphrey. I do keep a diary you know. I even brought something for the occasion."

Dan looked at her in amazement as she held out a bag. He opened it cautiously and chuckled. "A Cabbage Patch kid, really Blair?"

"Not just any Cabbage Patch kid, _my _Cabbage Patch kid. Her name is Claire. And she isn't for you Humphrey, she is for Cedric. After all, its Cedric and my anniversary for the first time we met. Thanksgiving of 2007." She teased, delighted.

Dan laughed, "Thank you Blair, well, Cedric thanks you actually. He'd been feeling a little lonely what with you taking up all my time now." He kissed her softly. "But I wasn't actually talking about that anniversary, as special and memorable as it is."

Blair smiled, "What other Thanksgiving anniversaries do we share?"

"The first time we spoke for one. Well, you spoke. I didn't get a word in edgewise, as per usual."

Blair looked at him curiously. "When was this?"

"Thanksgiving of 2006. The first words you ever spoke to me—"

"Let me guess, that coat looks like the kind homeless men in the park sleep on?"

He chuckled. "No, I believe your exact words were, 'keep your hands off of her!' You sure know which words tug at my heartstrings Blair Waldorf."

Blair laughed, racking her memory. "I'm trying to remember. Did it have something to do with Serena?"

Dan cupped her face. "You were wearing a checkered coat, and a green headband. Your hair was shorter," He touched her collarbone, "about this length, and it was the first time I experienced Blair Waldorf's infamous withering glares." He paused, searching her eyes, "And even though I resented you in that moment, I distinctly remember admiring how fiercely you protected your friends. I guess some things don't ever change."

"I love you." Blair blurted out.

Dan pulled away slightly. "What?"

"I love you." Blair breathed. "I know you've said it ages ago, and you've waited so patiently for me to be ready to say it to you. I just wanted to make sure that the next person I said it to, would be the last to hear it. And—"

Dan stopped her. "For someone who always calls me 'hyper-verbal', it's funny how I can barely ever get a word in." He kissed her deeply, leaning his forehead on hers. "I love you too."

Blair giggled, "Do you have room for one more waffle?"

"I think I may."

Jenny left her room with a book in tow. She didn't think she'd enlighten her dad to just what waffles meant to Blair and Dan.

**Author's Note: The End. Again. I hope you all enjoyed my version of how Gossip Girl ends! I know that Jenny and Blair's scene may have seemed slightly OOC, but I think it really needed to be said. While Jenny is certainly no angel (I can barely stand her character to be honest), what Blair did to Jenny at the end of season 3 was just plain wrong and I really wanted to address that. Again, SEASON 6 DOES NOT EXIST. I am shocked and appalled at how much character deterioration there is, how repetitive the plots are, and how lazy the writing has become, regardless of any endgames. Would love to hear what you all think! I could use a Gossip Girl ranting partner… **

**XOXO**


End file.
